Transformers Gaiden 01: Power Play
by Thomas Conner
Summary: RiD. A new energy source is revealed and the Decepticons plan to take it for themselves. Can Optimus Prime and the Autobots keep this potentially dangerous substance out of Scourge's hands?


DISCLAIMER: TRANSFORMERS and all related logos, names, and distinctive likeness thereof are the property of TAKARA and HASBRO. ROBOTS IN DISGUISE is a trademark under SABAN ENETERTAINMENT, BUENA VISTA, and DISNEY thus all character and names are used without permission.

AUTHOR NOTES: "Transformers Gaiden" was to be the beginning in a line of fan-fics I was going to do set in the various Transformer Universes. Their goal was to not conflict with canon and just be fun short stories to read. The line was also to be my excrise in writing in many different types of Transformer outlets. As of right now, this lone story is a standalone. It was served as my first attempt at writing the RiD characters and capturing the "feel" of their universe. If feedback is well, I will begin another project I have been working featuring the RiD cast. Enjoy.

* * *

Transformers Gaiden  
Fan-Fic By: Thomas Conner  
Featuring…  
Transformers: Robots in Disguise  
"Power Play"

* * *

"I repeat; this is a Battle Protocol!" A female voice cried over a communication system and every ear within its reach reacted accordingly to their situation. 

"So I said to her," A firefighter approached his station's fire truck and held on to the back bar as another firefighter walked behind him. "that kind of thing isn't my bag."

The second firefighter chuckled as he strapped on his helmet. "Yeah, that sounds like some messed up junk."

"Please step away from the vehicle." A voice within their area announced.

"…What the…" Both looked around trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. Before they could dismiss the voice, the truck's engine cranked to life and the truck itself rolled slowly down the fire station's driveway.

"Hey, where is it going?" The first firefighter looked. "Stop!" He ran beside the truck and peered inside to see that there was no driver.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The voice spoke again. "This fire engine will be returned as soon as possible." With that, the fire truck picked up speed and peeled away.

The second firefighter rushed up behind the first. "Hey, come back! Who was driving it?"

The first firefighter, now pale and sweaty, turned to the second. "No one…"

The truck turned sharply against a corner. "Responding to the call." The voice of Autobot Commander Optimus Prime spoke out again. The fire truck drove within traffic until it reached a cut off section in the road. "Activate Global Space Bridge." The road below him glowed and stretched outward until he drove into a tunnel of light. The tunnel led into a long corridor of twisted roads and other cut off sections with tunnels of light. Optimus pushed full throttle until he entered a grid-patterned bubble. He came to a stop in front of an assemble group around a monitor.

"Optimus Prime, TRANSFORM!" He yelled the activation code and the cab of the fire truck separated from the ladder, shifting into a tall robot.

"Hey it's big bot!" A blue sport-car themed Transformer turned and wave.

"Prime!" Another Transformer turned away from the monitor. "It's about time you showed, I was starting to feel more restless than a Seacon out of water!"

"No need for frustration X-Brawn." Optimus stepped forward. "I'm here."

"And good thing too." A white, police-car themed Transformer nodded. "There's something that—…"

"Save it Prowl," A female voice cut him off. "We have an emergency!" A hover projector floated in front of Optimus. It shot down several rings of light until the form of a translucent girl in a pink uniform stood before him.

"T-AI," The Cybertron glanced down. "why did you send out an emergency call?"

"Actually Optimus," A teenage boy stepped from between X-Brawn and Prowl. "I did."

"Why, Koji?" Optimus directed his glance toward the boy.

"I think there's something you should see." Koji walked to the main computer and pressed a button. Then screen fizzled to life with the image of a news reporter.

"This is Dorie Dutton, reporting live at Kenner Research Laboratories, where there has been a major scientific discovery. Here, Dr. Charles Chase has supposedly created a new source of energy. Let's go live to his press conference now."

At a podium, Dr. Chase stands before the assembled media and behind him; his research team stood at a table covered in a clichéd cloth. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to what promises to be a memorable day. My discovery if practically used and harnessed could revolutionize the world, as we know it. Power to run cities for years, cars that don't pollutant the environment, and energy to fuel man's quest to the stars!" He paused only for a moment to push his glasses back on his nose. "What I have discovered is self replenishing energy. Ladies and gentlemen I give you, Angorumoa!" He motioned backward and his team removed the cloth to reveal a tall clear canister containing strange spiraling bolts of energy. Immediately the press went into question frenzy and Chase began answering.

Koji turned to the Optimus. "What do you think?"

Side Burn nudged Prowl. "Personally, I think the guy is nuttier than a Baby Ruth…"

"That's not what he meant." Prowl shook his head slowly.

Optimus placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "If his claims are true, his discovery could be very deadly in wrong hands."

"Say, Predacon hands?" X-Brawn pointed the obvious.

"T-AI, alert every Autobot, full Battle Protocol! I want Kenner under surveillance twenty-four seven."

"Roger Optimus!" T-AI hovered to the control panel, bringing up the member select program.

"As for the meantime; Prowl, Side Burn, you're with me. We're going to take first watch. X-Brawn, you stay here in case something comes up."

"Right Optimus!" The Autobot Brothers agreed.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

Meanwhile, under the waters near Japan, another group of Transformers witnessed the press conference aboard the space fortress known as the Megastar.

"Did you hear that?" Megatron laughed, turning to his assembled warriors. "I want that energy source. And I want it yesterday."

"Consider it as good as yours, Lord Megatron." Sky-Byte nodded. "The Predacons and I…"

"Go, my Decepticons," Megatron stood from his throne. "Bring me the Angorumoa, let nothing stop you!"

Sky-Byte's jaw opened.

"Ol' mighty Megatron, we live to serve you." Scourge nodded then looked to his team. "Decepticons, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" The Commandos nodded.

Optimus, Prowl, and Side Burn in vehicle mode stopped on the street next to Kenner Labs.

"That seems to be it Optimus. Should we surround the perimeter?" Prowl asked.

Optimus grunted. "That sounds like our best opi—…"

"Hey you guys!" A voice cut Optimus off as a purple drag style racecar peeled up beside Optimus.

"Skid-Z?" Side Burn blinked.

"Yeah, it's me! I got the Battle Protocol and I want to help!" Skid-Z acknowledged.

Optimus chuckled. "That's good. We could use all the help we ca…"

Skid-Z engine flared as he heard a gun being fired into the air to signal a race starting somewhere across town. "Gottaracegottaracegottarace…NO!" He shut power to his engines off. "I wanna help you guys…but I…can't…fight the urge…"

"Oh brother…" Prowl sighed.

"You said it." Side Burn moaned. "But I think I know a way we can help you help us."

"You do?" Skid-Z asked.

"…This was a bad idea from the word go…" Skid-Z sighed as Tow Line held him suspended in the air on his hook in a parking lot across from Kenner.

Side Burn laughed. "And with Tow Line holding Skid-Z, I can't be barred down by him, which leaves me free to roam for lil' red sports cars."

"What was that?" Prowl rolled up beside him.

"I said it's a shame X-Brawn isn't here." Side Burn chuckled nervously.

"Stay alert gentlemen." Optimus appeared on the guard team's monitors. "And keep an eye out. It's been too peaceful for my liking."

"Copy Optimus." Tow Line responded from the team.

Dr. Chase yawned as he pondered over the canister containing the Angorumoa. He was pleased with the creation that he discovered purely by chance. He was experimenting in the labs with a new material that was just recently discovered under the earth's surface. He can remember when the field technicians first brought him a workable sample. He was afraid to touch or be near it without of suit because of the strange glow it had, but the prospect of gaining a promotion erased his fear of the glowing liquid. The unknown material in its raw form was potent, but it was very violate and had a short half-life. Chase was fascinated with the liquid worked to try and harness the material to solve the earth's escalating energy crisis. While combing it with known periodic materials a freak accident occurred in the lab and created the strange electric quality Angorumoa, which Chase named himself.

Chase attached the Angorumoa canister up to a battery that was hooked up to a television. He witnessed as the Angorumoa flowed from the canister into the battery and powered the television, all the while the Angorumoa in the canister never shifted in amount. No matter how much was poured into an electronic device, the amount in the canister stayed the same. Chase knew for sure that this would solve the world's energy crisis. The problem was, Chase did not remember exactly how he goofed and created the energy mass and has been working hard in his lab to try and create another sample of the energy.

"Simply marvelous." Dr. Chase laughed and wheeled his chair over to a desktop television to watch his press conference again. "I'm going to be rich! …And uh, help mankind..."

From a hilltop overlooking Kenner Scourge crossed his arms over his chest. "Think of it, Mega-Octane! If we could capture that energy we would finally be free of Megatron and his idiotic Predacons!"

Mega-Octane towered over Scourge and nodded. "The Commandos are in place and await your orders sir."

"Prepare to move in, we will take the energy for our own purposes!" Scourge snarled.

Unknown to the two Decepticons, a tall figure hid cautiously behind a tree watching their exchange. "I knew it!" Sky Byte said quietly. "The Decepticons were no good and once I expose their intentions to Megatron he will surely reward me!" A goofy grin cross his face as he pictured Megatron admitting he was always the Predacon to count on in a pinch. "But wait," Sky Byte broke his thought. "I can do more than just expose them! I will swoop in at the right moment and expose Scourge's plan for Megatron to himself! I'll be Megatron's number one shark again after he destroys Scourge for his treachery! This occasion requires a haiku!"

Optimus Prime, in vehicle mode, scanned the area surrounding the laboratories from an empty parking lot. "Everything seems peaceful enough." He sighed as he radioed headquarters. "T-A.I. contact the Spychangers and have them ready to…"

Before Optimus could finish his sentence, the sound of whirling blades caught his attention. Turning his optics upward, Optimus could see two distinctive descending vehicles.

"What was that Optimus?" T-A.I. chimed in over the communication device.

"Disregard that order. Guard team, the Decepticons are moving in!" Optimus' sirens roared as he screeched toward the labs.

A helicopter and a space shuttle, Ro-Tor and Movor, hovered above Kenner Labs.

"This is it!" Movor yelled over Ro-Tor's turning propellers.

"Then let's open fire!" Ro-Tor laughed and began firing a shower of lasers down on the building.

"Too easy!" Movor joined in, firing off his wingtips laser.

"Then let's turn up the difficulty level!" A voice from below called out. "ROCKET EXHAUST!"

The two airborne vehicles swirled out of the way of two fireballs and crashed into one another. They slammed into the ground in a tangled mess of mistransformed parts.

"Autobots…" Movor groaned as he rolled over on his back.

"Think of that all by yourself?" Skid-Z stood over the two, aiming his laser pistol. "I'm impressed."

"They can't be all, could they?" Side Burn aimed his laser toward the fallen Transformers.

Prowl, reloading his arm missiles, looked toward them. "Keep an eye on those two. Tow Line, you're with me." He took off into a sprint and as he ran he fell face first, transforming into vehicle mode with Tow Line following behind doing the same.

"What was that?" A scientist stood, dusting himself off.

"I don't know. Sounded like an explosion." One replied as she stood and surveyed the damage the aerial Decepticons had caused. "Maybe we should conta—…"

Suddenly, a sidewall exploded and the pieces were sent shattering through the air. From the hole, a flatbed truck, a tank, and a jeep wheeled their way into the building.

"Mega-Octane, TRANSFORM!"

"Armorhide, TRANSFORM!"

"Rollbar, TRANSFORM!"

"Fan out, find that scientist and the Angorumoa!" Mega-Octane cocked his blaster.

"We're on it." Rollbar stomped toward the research area.

Dr. Chase was hiding under a lab table held on to the Angorumoa canister and trembled fearfully. "Pleasedon'tfindme…pleasedon'tfindme…"

"Stop right there Decepticreeks!" Prowl rushed into the lab, taking down Rollbar with a flying tackle.

"Autobots!" Armorhide aimed his cannon.

"Right!" Tow Line rammed into the tank with a shoulder thrust, knocking the weapon from his grip. "And here's another newsflash;" He swung hard, crushing his fist into the side of the Decepticon's head. "you lose!"

Mega-Octane grunted low. "Blasted Autobot!" He lowered his blaster aiming for Tow Line's head. "Time to say…"

"BLAZE BLASTERS!"

Mega-Octane yelled as two bursts of energy sent him off his feet and into a wall.

Tow Line sighed. "Optimus! And just in the nick of time."

Optimus raised up right, his sirens still smothering from the laser discharge. "We have to evacuate this building immediately!"

A series of missiles sailed through the air and struck Optimus with deadly force sending him crashing backward into a wall. The Autobot commander shook his head and attempted to gather his bearings. Before he could a pink blade lowered toward his neck.

"Scourge…" Optimus spoke softly as the Decepticon field commander stood before him, his signature weapon pointed at him.

"And so this is how it ends Optimus Prime. Not with a bang, but with a whimper!" The Decepticon raised his weapon above his head. "SWORD OF F-…"

Before Scourge could bring the blade down, Tow Line and Prowl attacked together and took him off his feet. Optimus fought to stand and when he was on his feet again, he was taken down again by another attack.

"Ha-ha!" Sky-Byte stood in the lab area, holding Dr. Chase by the collar. "Optimus defeated. Scourge bewildered. Sky-Byte victorious. Ha-ha!"

Optimus groaned softly. "Your poetry leaves a lot to the imagination..."

"But your destruction will leave me in the history books!" Sky-Byte aimed his rocket launcher, locking on to Prime's head. "Farewell!"

Side Burn and Skid-Z in vehicle mode crashed through a wall. Skid-Z zoomed pass Sky-Byte and hooked Chase into his driver's seat. Side Burn, revving at full throttle, slammed into Sky-Byte and ran him over as he spun around to face Optimus.

"Excellent timing gentlemen." Optimus stood and scanned the room to make sure no more surprises were coming.

"Thankyou…thankyou…thankyou…" Dr. Chase gripped the Angorumoa canister in his hands tightly.

"Don't mention it." Skid-Z said and made no mention of why all of a sudden the driver's seat was wet…

Outside the laboratory Scourge dropped Prowl and Tow Line smothering bodies. Growling low, Scourge watched as Optimus and the remaining Autobots appeared from giant hole in the side of the building.

"Give it up Scourge, you've lost!" Optimus raised his cannon.

"I've yet to lose Optimus Prime!" Scourge held his sword outward. "Decepticons!"

Mega-Octane and the other Commandos rose to their feet. "Yes sir!" They called out in unison as their eyes illuminating. Mega-Octane shifted and became a strange torso. Rollbar and Armorhide shifted and became pairs of legs as golden feet plates locked under them. Movor and Ro-Tor shifted and stretched, as they became pairs of arms with golden fists inserting into place. The limbs attached into place on Mega-Octane's torso as a golden chest piece and helmet locked into place. His eyes glowing, the new Transformer turned to his opponents and gave out the cry of, "RUINATION, AWAKENS!"

"I think it's about to hit the fan…" Skid-Z commented backing up.

Ruination laughed thunderously as he aimed his trademark combined weapons. "DUAL DEMOLITION." The Autobots found themselves under heavy laser barrage as the massive combiner marched toward them. "I've waited a long time for this day…"

"And you'll be waiting even longer!" A voice cried as a mass of blue slammed into Ruination, sending him on his back.

"Big Mag! All right!" Side Burn smiled as Ultra Magnus hovered before Optimus Prime. "You nailed him!"

"Whadda say Prime?" He extended his arm. "Let's clean house."

"Gladly." Optimus offered his hand.

The two Autobot commanders met in a firm hand shake, Matrix energy illuminating from their bodies. "Combine into…!" Magnus' fist clasped tightly over Prime's forming a new set of hands. Ultra Magnus broke apart into two pieces, his legs shifting into boots and his head shifting into his torso. Both pieces lock firmly into place on Optimus, the new being clasps his fist together discharging electrical energy. He was now the supreme Autobot commander, "OMEGA PRIME!"

"Now Optimus…" Sky-Byte exited the lab and looked to the towering Omega Prime. "I'll be on my way home…" He took off running, transforming into shark mode and taking into the sky as he ran.

"This changes nothing…" Ruination marched toward the Autobots.

"Wrong," Omega spoke in a booming voice as a twin barrel machine cannon locked on to his shoulders. "This changes everything! OMEGA LASER!" The machine's barrel began spinning as it open full fire onto Ruination. The machinegun-like blasts sent the combiner shaking back as the blasts began to take its toll on him. Piece by piece the combiner fell apart until the only thing left was a battered Mega-Octane.

"Uh…" The Combiner leader coughed as he hit dirt face first.

"Way to go Omega!" Side Burn laughed.

"Very well played Omega Prime!" Scourge laughed. "But if I cannot have the Angorumoa, no one can!" Scourge's trailer pulled up and transformed into its base mode, aiming every weapon at the laboratories.

"Scourge, don't!" Omega moved forward but he, as well as the other Autobots, was blown back by the shockwave of firepower as Scourge's base annihilated the research lab.

Standing in front of the inferno Scourge let a low chuckle loose. "Victory is mine."

"My…my…research!" Dr. Chase fell to his knees dropping the Angorumoa canister; his eyes were fixated on twirling flames. "All…lost…"

"Be grateful you have your life, human." Scourge lowered his sword to the doctor's head. "For the moment. Relieve the Angorumoa from your possession."

Trembling in fear Dr. Chase held the canister up and the black Transformer swiped it from his hands.

Scourge let out a triumph cackle. "Now I will be the supreme overlord of this and countless other worlds!"

"Not so fast!" Omega sprung to his feet with jet boosters blazing behind him at full charge. He pounded Scourge in the faceplate with his huge fist.

"ARGH!" The Decepticon field commander stumbled backward letting the Angorumoa go from his grasp. As the canister sailed into the air Omega blasted it with a well-timed missile.

"Cruse you!" Scourge spat at the Autobot commander as he turned and transformed into vehicle mode. "Decepticons, retreat! The battle is lost!" And with the order from their commander, the Decepticons transformed and followed.

With the flames of the destroyed lab to his back and the cries of Dr. Chase behind him, Omega Prime scowled as he watched the Decepticons retreat under the moonlight.

Later,

"Last of the debris has been cleared Optimus." Skid-Z reported. "All the human scientists are safe and sound and the others have headed back to base."

"Good." Optimus stared solemnly out to the raising sun.

"Don't be so gloomy! We won!" Skid-Z grinned heavily.

"Did we? We cost a human a life time of research, leveled an institution used for the advancement of their race, and…and I jeopardized the well-fare of this entire planet by letting my guard down." Optimus sighed. "If anything, this experience has proved the brutality of the Decepticons and showed us this war will be a long one fought."

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…" Skid-Z replied halfway in a trance. "Can't fight the urge anymore…GOTTA GO!" The Autobot racecar nodded to Optimus and shot down the hill full sprint. "Gotta find a race!"

The Autobot leader sighed again. "I don't know why I even try…"


End file.
